


Let It Rain

by catandmouse10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain disrupted their plans for the weekend, so Jemma and Clint decide to enjoy a day in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: We interrupt you regularly scheduled stories to bring you another story that has nothing to do with flowers or soulmates. This is gonna be a Jemma and Clint story. I hope you guys like it and don't worry I am still gonna write stories for new pairings. I hope you guys like this story. Leave comments and kudos if you want.

Jemma Simmons knew the weather wasn't going to cooperate with her plans that for that particular Saturday before she even opened her eyes. She could hear the low rumble of thunder and the rain hitting the window of the bedroom she shared with her boyfriend, Clint Barton.

She had hoped the weatherman would be wrong in his predictions, like he sometimes was. But it seems they were in for a gloomy and wet day. She was a little upset that her plans to go to the flower market were falling through, but she was sure there were things she could do around the Tower today.

Rolling out of her boyfriend's embrace. She gently uncovered herself, not wanting to wake Clint. She moved off the bed gingerly and stood up, feeling the soft carpet in between her toes when she heard a soft groan from the bed. Jemma looked over to see a pair of sleepy blue eyes focused on her.

“What time is it?” He asked her. A smile blossomed on his face as he looked up at her.

“It's still early,” She answered him as she grabbed her robe from the hook of their closet door. “I am going to go make some breakfast and see if Coulson needs me to do anything.”

“Or you could just come back to bed,” Clint said as he moved to sit up. “Like you said it is early and I am sure Coulson has nothing for you to do yet. He probably has no energy from all the sex he and Darcy have. So, Jemma just let the poor man sleep and please come back to bed.” 

Jemma had to admit Clint was probably right about Coulson. Ever since he had started seeing Darcy Lewis, romantically. He had been spending a lot of time alone with her in the bedroom. Not, to say he wasn't doing his job. Coulson was just learning how to balance his love life along with his work duties, which Jemma thought was a good thing.

“Okay, you are probably right.” She relented as she hung her robe back on it's hook. “I could use a few hours of sleep anyway.”

“That's the spirit!” He exclaimed as she climbed back into bed. He pulled her closer to him as they both laid back down. Clint kissed the top of her head as Jemma rested her head on his chest.

“You are a bad influence on me Mr. Barton, but I am really enjoying it.” She told him as she began to drift off to sleep.

“Don't worry Sweetheart.” He whispered softly to his now sleeping girlfriend. “I plan on being a bad influence in your life for years to come.” A couple of minutes later Clint fell back asleep with Jemma in his arms.

A few hours later a loud rumble of thunder woke Jemma up. It looked like they were going to get thunderstorms all day, but she was wide awake now.

“The thunder wake you up, sweetheart?” She looked up to see her boyfriend staring down at her.

“Yes, it did,” She answered him honestly. “How long have you been awake?” She asked him. 

“Not long,” He shrugged his shoulders as he answered her question. “Probably a few minutes.”

“Were you watching me sleep again?” She inquired. Jemma had caught him doing it before. She thought it was a little creepy when they first started dating. But now she thought it was sweet, like she was the only girl in the world that he saw.

“Hey, you would do the same exact thing.” He said knowing that she didn't really care about him staring at her while she was sleeping.

She giggled and began to leave a trail of kisses on his shoulder and up his neck. She finally reached his ear and she whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” He rolled them over, so that he was now on top of her. He balanced all his weight on his arms as she smiled up at him. “More than anything else on Earth.”

He pulled his forehead away from hers and looked down into her beautiful, brown eyes. Clint knew that Jemma loved him just as much as he loved her just by the look in her eyes. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was gentle at first, but became more fervent as she kissed him back.

A small grumbling noise from Jemma's stomach caused him to pull away and laugh. “I guess you're hungry but not in that way.”

“Sorry,” She looked a little disappointed, but it wasn't her fault. When you're hungry, you're hungry. He understood that better than anyone. “I guess we better get up and eat, huh?”

“Yeah, we should,” He rested his forehead against hers. “I wouldn't want you to die from starvation during sex that would be awful.”

“It would be terribly tragic,” She pushed him off of her and got out of bed. He looked over and admired her body, which was only covered in the light pink, chiffon slip she wore to bed most nights. His eyes moved back up to her face, which now had a smirk on it. She really was going to be the death of him “That's why we should hurry up and eat, so we can get back to bed.”

He threw the covers off his body and got up out of bed. “I agree. I will make us pancakes, we will eat them, and then we will spend the rest of the day sweaty and tangled up in bed.” He walked over to her side of the bed and pulled her closer.

“Well, unless Coulson calls or the Avengers are needed then we are gonna have to put off the sexy times until later on.” She looked up at him and frowned slightly.

“Then we will just have to hope HYDRA will not want to put up a fight on a day like this,” She laughed and stood up on her toes, so she could give him a kiss on the nose. “So, you gonna make the pancakes then?” He asked her as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

“Do you want them to be burnt?” She asked him. He knew she was going to say that. Everytime, she tried to make him pancakes, she ended up setting off the fire alarm. 

“Okay you make the toast.” He told her as they walked into the kitchen.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” She responded as they began to make breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I am sorry for the lack of smut. Maybe next time....


End file.
